pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Evil at the World Core
"Evil at the World Core" (z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Underworld Servant Garuru") to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "W twym wzroku znajduje się Święta Kraina, znana jako środek świata. Istoty z Zaświatów wylały się z dziury stworzonej gdy jajo świata pękło...thumb|Garuru w formie Normalnej obok Czarnej Hoshipon Jest to misja będąca starciem z bossem. Jest nim straszliwy, zmiennokształtny demon z Zaświatów, Garuru, zwierzątko Czarnej Hoshipon. Do walki z nim poznana zostaje nowa piosenka: Skok DonDonChakaChaka. Jest to już ostatnie starcie w celu wygnania Akumaponów ze świata, ma niskie znaczenie fabularne. Misja ta jest nawiązaniem do starcia z finałowym bossem w Patapon, misji Servant of Darkness. Zdobywamy na niej Bitewne Jajo (ang.'' Battle Egg'') demona Goruru, co jest jedynym sposobem na walkę z nim.thumb|Garuru w formie Bestii Ciekawostką jest fakt, że przy powtarzaniu tej misji w Paraget zamiast motywu muzycznego (ścieżki dźwiękowej) Gyorogyoro pojawia się motyw Pokkurimakka. Ponadto jest to jedyna walka z bossem, podczas której toczą się rozmowy. Fabuła Po pokonaniu przez Pataponów mózgu i ręki armii Akumaponów nadszedł czas na zabicie ich ostatniej siły, mogącej zagrozić światu. W tym celu plemię kroczyło do swego dawnego domu, Świętej Krainy, Środka Świata. Tam zaś czeka na nich Czarna Hoshipon i przepotężny demon Garuru, jeszcze potężniejszy od dawnego diabła Gorla, próbującego niegdyś zagrozić światu... Taktyka *Walka może być ciężka, jednak przy odpowiednich umiejętnościach Garuru staje się dość prosty do pokonania. *Garuru jest dość wytrzymały i ma silne ataki, jednak łatwo ich uniknąć. *Obejrzyj artykuł o Garuru, aby lepiej zapoznać się z jego atakami. *Doskonałą klasą przeciw niemu są Toripony, gdyż jego ataki sięgają pod nimi. *Wszystkich jego ataków można (i zaleca się) uniknąć piosenką DonDon, którą odnajdujemy w ołtarzyku, napotykanym jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem walki. *Na misji tej czesto pada śnieg lub panuje burza. Obie te pogody bardzo przeszkadzają w walce z bossem. Lepiej nie przechodzić tej misji przy takiej pogodzie. *Garuru posiada wysoką odporność na Zamrożenie. Otrzymuje również zaniżone obrażenia od Lodu, zatem broń tego typu jest nieopłacalna. *Otrzymuje za to zawyżone obrażenia od Ognia i jest wrażliwy na Podpalenie. Broń tego typu wyrządzi mu niemałe szkody. *Przy przechodzeniu misji na poziomie drugim lub wyższym nie spotkamy ani ołtarzyka z nową piosenką, ani Czarnej Hoshipon. *Kiedy Garuru zmienia formę należy mu jak najmocniej dołożyć, zwłaszcza Naładowanymi Atakami.thumb|Ołtarzyk/nagrobek z którego zostaje pozyskana piosenka DonDon Rozmowy Odkrycie nowej piosenki Gdy zniszczymy ołtarzyk na początku misji i podniesiemy nową piosenką, czeka nas nauka jej używania... Hatapon: O Wielki Pataponie... Czy słyszysz mnie...? Oto czas, by nauczyć się nowej piosenki. DON DON Melodia Ze Skokiem! Wybij to na bębnach, by Patapony wykonały skok! DON DON CHAKA CHAKA Załap rytm ''(krzyżyk, krzyżyk, trójkąt, trójkąt) (Gdy prawidłowo wybijemy piosenkę) To jest to! To jest droga! (Krzyżyk, krzyżyk, trójkąt, trójkąt) DON DON CHAKA CHAKA Wykop swe nogi i skacz!'' (Gdy prawidłowo wybijemy piosenkę trzy razy) Toż to wspaniałe! Łapiesz to! DON DON CHAKA CHAKA Wszyscy skakać! Skakać! (Gdy prawidłowo wybijemy piosenkę pięć razy) Perfekcyjnie! Nauczyłeś się nowej piosenki! Czas się wziąść do roboty. Diabeł który strzeże Środka Świata wyczekuje nas. Gniew Hoshiponki Jeszcze przed walką z demonem czeka nas małe wysłuchanie Czarnej Hoshipon, obrażonej za śmierć jej zwierzątek... Czarna Hoshipon: Ty... ty... Jak śmiesz?! Zabiłeś moje dwa kochane zwierzątka! Absolutnie ci nie wybaczę! '' ''Chodź teraz, Garuru! Zniszcz wszystkich Pataponów! Wówczas zacznie się walka z Garuru. Obchody zwycięstwa Gdy już zabijemy monstrum i skończymy misję, czeka nas rozmówka z Meden... Meden:'' Demon Garuru jest nawet silniejszy niż Goruru, ale wiedziałam, że go pokonasz, (imię gracza)!'' Wychwalmy Wielkiego Patapona! Patapon na drzewie po prawej: Hurra (imię gracza)! Hurra (imię Herosa)!'' Patapon z dwoma wazami: ''Pochwalam Wielkiego (imię gracza)!'' Pijany Patapon na drzewie: ''Daję pochwały! Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wielki ''(imię gracza)... Długo jak nikt czekaliśmy na Kraniec Świata! Zabierz nas tam! '' Fenicchi z Wulkanu Melala otrzymuje połowę obrażeń od ognia, pamiętaj o tym... Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Walki z bossami